1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head which ejects ink.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-141890 discloses an ink-jet printer which includes a printing head and a filter unit provided integrally with the printing head, in which ink in an ink cartridge is supplied through the filter unit to the printing head. In the ink-jet printer, the filter unit is provided with a passage through which ink flows against a gravity direction which means an upward direction after the ink passes through a horizontally-extending passage. An impurity capturing filter is provided at an inlet portion of the passage. The filter is slightly inclined relative to a horizontal direction so that one end thereof is located upper than an end thereof which is disposed upstream of the one end. In addition, a filter bypass passage is also provided in the filter unit. The filter bypass passage shunts an upstream side and a downstream side of the filter without interposition of the filter. Since the filter is inclined, air bubbles staying in the filter are guided to the filter bypass passage due to buoyancy. Thus, air bubbles staying in the filter can be discharged.